


Clearwater

by Sunflxwerbullet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26684308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflxwerbullet/pseuds/Sunflxwerbullet
Summary: Here you will find an introduction to my story as I work through creating and forming the world and the characters within.At some point in the future I will probably post it online but currently I’m in the planning stages.





	Clearwater

Welcome, this is where I will be exploring and showing you the world I’ve created.  
-  
Basic lowdown of the story in general:  
It’s a fantasy story set partially in our world but mainly in another universe.

The story revolves around this group of main characters:  
Madelaine Blake (Vampire)  
Eric Blake (Madelaines brother)  
Sam English (Witch, Madelaine and Eric’s roommate, and M’s best friend)  
Elijah Cabot (Vampire)  
Griffin (Shall be revealed later)  
Tom (...)

There will be nine stories in total, each one set over the span of 1 year.

In the first one the group has to work together to save their town from the creatures that are entering their world through a gate in the middle of the forest nearby their town.  
This is attempted by them going through the gate and trying to close it.  
It’s a much more lower stakes story compared to the others, it’s main purpose is to let the characters bond and get to know each other, and introduce themselves to the comparatively wonderful new world.


End file.
